Coming Back To Late
by RogueWeyah
Summary: CrissColfer, Chris/OC. Darren has just finished his stint on Broadway, and he has something to tell Chris. Chris can't wait for Darren to come back because he has something to tell him as well. (Rating has been raised to M due to language and just to cover all my bases, I don't exactly know where this story is going.)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It was done.

Over.

My two weeks on Broadway were in the past, and God did I love it. It went beyond everything I could ever imagine. I never even dared to imagine myself on Broadway. Yes, I had dreams, but even this was above everything I ever wanted. The most unexpected part was that they all loved it. Maybe it was a bit naive but I honestly thought people loved me so much was because of Blaine. After all it was Blaine that made their Kurt finally happy. But people coming to see me instead of Blaine or Klaine or whatever, was as overwhelming as it could be. Of course there was the Starkids. I could always count on them and I loved them deeply for that fact, but I'm still pretty sure that without Glee nobody would have known me at all. It also meant the world to me that a few of my Glee family came to watch me. They were all so loyal and enthusiastic about me. They meant to world me.

After these two weeks, fourteen long, hard days, I found something out, though.

Someone else meant the world to me.

And I didn't even notice it until I was away for two weeks, without seeing or speaking with him. Who said Blaine was oblivious? Meet Darren Criss. Yes. I, Darren Criss, was on Broadway, following my dreams and instead of focusing on that only, I found out that the person I saw almost every single day at home and considered as just a close friend, was the person I wanted to be with. The person that I wanted to share the rest of my life with.

Cliché? Yes.

Dramatic? Oh yeah.

But true. So fucking true, and I hated it. I hated the fact that I only started to noticed this when I was at a place where I could do nothing about these feelings. How pathetic was it to remember all these little things about someone. missing them so much, that made you want to crawl in a ball on bed and just dream about them? But I just couldn't help it. These flashbacks of Chris were coming at me at the most inconvenient times. His fingers, strong, manly, always fumbling. How was it possible that his hands always showed so much nervousness? Didn't they know how talented they were? My god, those hands could do everything. Write, make music, draw, act, direct… caress. His laugh, that special one which showed his teeth and made his eyes crinkle. That same laugh that also made his nose crunch up in the most adorable way ever. His legs. Goddamn. So long and lean and muscled and fuck. Stop think about his legs, Darren.

That was exactly the problem. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was so used to having him around almost every single day, that I didn't even notice the way my feelings had changed for my best friend. Why did it have to happen now? Why wasn't it when we were on the couch, snuggled against each other, already in such a comfort zone that it'd probably felt like the most logical next step? It killed me that Chris hadn't been able to come. At least, that's what I thought. The last thing I heard was "break a leg, bud". Chris Colfer was a busy man, I knew that, but I'd still missed him. It would have meant the world to me if he'd been there.

Shaking my head I took out my phone. No matter what happened, I knew now. And I needed to tell him, no time as the present, right? I opened a new text message and put Chris as the receiver.

_D - Guess who's on the plane back?_

I received a text back within three minutes.

_C - Can I call in a helpline?_

I laughed out loud and ignored the pointed looks from people around me.

_D - Of course. It starts with a D and ends with arrenCriss_

_C - Omg. The Darren Criss? From HP? H2$? Glee? *flailing* Can you ask him for an autograph? I'm his biggest fan evah!_

_D - I'll do my best! Got time to pick me up at the airport? I can't wait to catch up with you :)_

_C - Me neither! I've got so much to tell you! You do too, I'm sure! What time do I need to be there?_

_D - Ehh in two hours? Can you make that? I really can't wait to talk to you. I missed you man ;)_

_C - I'll be there. See you then bud. Missed you too. Need to tell you something important!_

My heart skipped a beat. He missed me. He had something to tell me. Could it possibly mean he wanted to tell me the same? I couldn't dare to hope, but I did anyway. With a big grin on my face I leaned back, dozing away with the thought of the reunion with Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I couldn't sit still in my seat as the plane pulled into the gate. I was the first one up and out of my seat and worked my way down toward baggage claim. I waited impatiently for my bags to come around and grabbed them as soon as they came into my sight. I barely composed myself and stopped myself from running out the doors of the airport. Instead I strolled out the doors with a spring in my step.

Looking around I saw Chris leaning against his car casually, looking down at his phone. I stood there for a moment admiring his lean but muscular form. From his long graceful neck, to his broad chest. Down to his narrow waist, and succulent backside. My eyes traveled down his gorgeous legs before he looked up from his phone. Seeing me he smiled and walked toward me. He jumped the last two steps and I caught him in a tight embrace inhaling deeply, reveling in the scent that was all Chris.

"I missed you." Chris said quietly and squeezed me a bit tighter.

"I missed you too man. I can't wait to catch up with you. What's the plan? Are we going to lunch or are we just going to go home and order Chinese and talk there?"

Chris smiled at me and my heart jumped, "Well I was thinking we could go out to lunch and talk there, like I said I have something to tell you."

"That's good because I have something to tell you as well." I said smiling and pulling away reluctantly.

"Well now that is decided, let's go to lunch."

Chris said and pulled one of my bags from my hand. I smiled and grabbed my other bag and followed him to the car. Loading the two bags into the back seat we settled into the front seats and Chris pulled away from the curb. We drive off in conversation, me telling stories about Broadway, and funny things that had happened while I was in New York. Chris laughing and telling me stories about the Glee cast and things that I had missed desperately.

We pulled into a little out of the way diner that was by Chris' favorite place to eat. We walked in quietly and sat down. We ordered quickly before turning to each other. Chris started first.

"Well Dare, you said that you had something to tell me?"

I smiled, "I do have something to tell you, but why don't you go first?"

Chris smiled cautiously and started again.

"Well Dare, a lot has changed in three weeks, do you remember James?"

I grimaced, of course I remembered James he was the last person that I knew of that Chris had gone out with. "Yes I do. Why?"

"Well,' he continued cautiously, 'we are dating now, I think I might even love him."

I sat back against the seat in shock, "Well, does he make you happy Chris?" _Happier then I make you?_

Chris smiled at me, "Yes he makes me happy Dare. He makes me laugh and I can understand him, and he doesn't get all star struck when we are together."

I smiled at Chris. "That's good, I am happy for you."

That was what I said. But inside my head I was screaming as I felt my heart crack. It would never be.

Chris smiled at me, "Well now that is off my chest … what was it that you wanted to tell me."

I forced a smile and looked at him, "Just that I missed you so much."

He smiled at me sweetly and reached across the table to place his hand over mine. I smiled back at him and pulled my hand back as our food arrived. We ate quickly and then went back to our apartment. I walked in and smiled as I saw the couch and then I yelped as I saw a ball of fur come flying out of the bedroom and I fell to the floor laughing as I caught the puppy. I looked up at Chris.

"When did we get a dog?"

"Well you see, she is your welcome home present, I know how much you love dogs, and so I got you one. Her name is Halo."

I looked up at Chris in complete shock. He had bought me a puppy, this adorable little ball of fluff, she looked like a Labrador but her hair was thicker and she was pure white, I figured she had to be a mutt of some sort but those always made the best dogs. I stood up holding Halo tightly to me as she washed my face. I pulled Chris into a one armed hug and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Thank you Chris, just thank you so much. She is beautiful."

I heard Chris chuckle and press his lips to my hair.

"You are welcome Dare."

"Chris I …"

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I sighed and went to answer it, Halo still tucked firmly under my arm. I opened the door to see a man standing there. He stood about 6'4". He had black hair and deep blue eyes. He skin was a deep olive color and he had on light eyeliner.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely not sure who this was.

"Yes, I am James and you must be Darren."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

James smiled at me and looked too fucking charming for his own good while he holds out his hand.

Something underneath my skin started to itch and I could barely contain the snarl that was forming on my face.

"Yes, I am," I said and shook his hand, probably grabbing it too tightly, but not really caring.

"It's so nice to meet you! I have heard so much about you," James said and put his hand back in his pocket, looking much too nonchalant.

I already hated this guy. He was too fucking perfect. Something must be wrong with him!

"All good, I hope?" I said, not feeling like the usual chipper Darren at all who would have replied with an 'I'm sure it's all a lie!' or something like that.

James nodded and flashed me a grin.

"Of course, how could it not? Chris is so fond of you."

I didn't like the way he pronounced Chris. He had a slight lisp.

Chris had it as well but when Chris I heard his lisp, he sounded adorable and actually a bit sexy. This guy's lisp just made me want to punch him in the face.

"Is that James?" I suddenly heard Chris behind me and tried to ignore the confused look James was giving me now.

I probably took too long to respond, never mind the look on my face. If looks could kill…

"Yes, sweetie, it's me!" James yelled, way too loud for my ears and making me feel sick upon hearing the term of endearment.

Chris appeared in the hallway and smiled, lighting up the whole room.

"Well? Aren't you going to let him in?" Chris asked me and gave me a funny look.

At that moment Halo came running in the hallway, looking adorable and clumsy at the same time because her paws kept sliding away on the slippery floor.

When Halo noticed me, his tail started to wiggle, walking around my legs excitedly, barking softly.

"Hey you!" I said, while I picked him up, all hateful thoughts about James momentarily forgotten.

I really should do something nice for Chris, because this puppy was just too good.

"What do we have here?" James asked, he sounded a bit irritated in my opinion while he closed the door behind me.

Chris came up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder while he petted Halo in my arms. This could be us. Our own home, our own pet, our own happy place.

"Didn't I tell you? This is Halo, the puppy I bought for Darren, oh god I'm already in love with her." Chris said and didn't even share a look with James.

James made a slightly coughing noise which made three pair of eyes look up at him. He just smiled and tried to pet Halo as well, letting his fingers accidently -not- brush Chris' fingers. Halo suddenly stilled her enthusiastic movements and bared her teeth, growling softly, scaring James off within two seconds. God, how I loved this dog already.

Trying to hold in the grin I said "Oops! Guess she doesn't like you. Don't worry Halo. I'm sure James is a decent guy. Now come, I'm going to give you some food!"

I walked off, leaving the two of them alone. No, I didn't like the idea of Chris with James. Especially not in our home, But it seems like I just had to deal with it. I really should try for Chris' sake. I owed him that much. But the unsettling feeling in my stomach and the way the little voice in my head told me Chris should be mine, made me think even trying was impossible. After I gave Halo her food I turned around and saw James and Chris coming in the living room. Chris looked flushed, hair disheveled and James looking way too smug for just a friendly greeting. The stinging pain in my stomach intensified and I looked away. This was going to be way harder than I think I would be able to handle…


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4:

Chris informed me that James had invited us out to dinner. I turned him down as nicely as possible, saying that I wanted to unpack and get settled and sleep early seeing as that I hadn't been sleeping well in the past week or so. He smiled at me and said okay, and with that they left. I closed the door behind them and sagged against it sliding to the floor. I put my head in my hands and looked at Halo.

"What are we going to do Halo,' I asked my dog, 'Daddy likes someone else and all I want is him."

Halo looked up at me, cocking her head slightly to the side and yipped softly coming up and putting her paws on my knees. I smiled at her.

"You're right. I can't sit here and mope all night. I have things to unpack, and then I think you and me are going shopping."

Halo's tail began to whip back and forth. It seemed that she already knew what shopping meant. I smiled and got up to head to my bedroom pulling my bags with me. I set everything down and Halo looked up at me expectantly. I smirked and scooped her up and then flopped her down on the bed.

I started to unpack my things and load them back into my dresser. Halo 'helped' me a lot, and I couldn't stop laughing because every time I pulled out another sock from my bag, she would get so excited and do a 360 on my bed spread and crouch down, wanting to play. Unpacking took me less time than I had expected, even with Halo's "help". Once I had finished with that I found Halo's leash and we left the apartment. We strolled down the street; it wasn't a very long walk to the small pet boutique which also had a tiny café next to it, which appropriately allowed animals inside.

We walked in and the young lady at the front counter smiled at me and then down at Halo.

"Well,' she said to Halo, 'you have captured another gorgeous man. Please tell me your secret."

Halo yipped happily and began to wag her tail so hard that it moved her entire backside, and the girl smiled and looked at me.

"Is there anything I can help you find sir? The other gentleman that was in here with her yesterday bought a leash, collar, food and water bowls, food, and treats. So I am assuming that you are in here for teething toys and toys for this little angel?"

"That would be correct." I said smiling and we began our shopping excursion.

By the time the two of us walked out of the boutique we had bought a set of teething keys, a squeaky duck, and a fox that had no stuffing in it, which Halo was currently carrying in her mouth proudly as if she had killed the thing herself. I decided that we would head back to the apartment and eat something there instead of going to the café next door.

We walked up to the door of mine and Chris' apartment and Halo began to growl. I knew what that meant, James was here and more than likely staying the night. I honestly did not like him, and not just because he took Chris from me, but because there was something about him that I didn't trust. I opened the door to see a sight I didn't want to see. James and Chris were lying on the couch, Chris straddling James and kissing him fiercely. I closed the door harder than necessary and Chris all but flew off James.

"Oh Darren, hi I thought you were out."

"I was." I said. Was that really my voice that sounded so steely? Halo yipped besides me leaning against my leg to comfort me.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about this, I got kind of carried away, it happens." Chris said his eyes searching my face for some inkling as to what was bothering me, but I wasn't going to let him see it.

"I'm fine just a little tired. I think me and Halo are going to go to bed. Good night James." James nodded and I leaned down unhooking Halo's leash and hanging it on the hook with my keys. Me and my dog walked into my room and I shut the door softly. I heard James deep voice.

"Well now that he is out of the way, we can get back to what we were doing."

"No.' I heard Chris answer and I felt my heart jump. 'I think you should go home James, I don't want to make Darren uncomfortable."

"Really Chris, You are going to let him get in-between us?"

"James he is my roommate and now that he is back we have to be respectful of that fact, he never brings anyone home without calling first. We make sure the other person is comfortable and he only just met you. On top of the fact that Halo doesn't like you. Just go home James."

I heard the couch squeak as James got up and walked toward the door.

"Good night Chris."

"Good night James, we will talk more about this tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

I heard the kiss goodbye and I quickly got up from the floor knowing that Chris would want to talk to me about what had just gone down. I heard the quiet knock and called for him to come in.

"What is it Chris?"

He stood there looking at me wringing his hands slightly.

"Are you alright, you seem as though you don't like James. You liked him well enough before you left."

"Yeah well things change,' I answered icily, 'now Chris if you please I need sleep I only have one day before I have to be back on set."

I heard Chris shuffle his feet, "Alright. Goodnight Darren, I'll talk to you in the morning yeah?"

"Yeah. Night." I heard him close my door before I looked at the door tears streaming down my face. I wanted to go after him. I wanted to hug him and tell him I was sorry and kiss him. I just wanted to show him how much he meant to me, but I couldn't because of James. I turned back to my bed and Halo, my vision blurring from my tears I got ready for bed quickly and crawled into bed grabbing a pillow and cuddling up to it and sobbing openly into my pillow. I felt Halo's heat at my back as she stretched out behind me. I cried myself to sleep that night with nothing to comfort me but Halo, the dog that Chris had bought for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A very strange noise woke me up in the middle of the night, making me feel anxious and scared for no apparent reason. Trying to let my eyes adjust to the darkness I strained my ears to listen more carefully. What was that? Halo didn't hear it, which was odd; didn't dogs have super good hearing or something like that? Grabbing the little statue that stood on my nightstand, I tried to walk as softly as possible out of my room. Standing in the darkness I tried to locate the sound. The moment I noticed it came from Chris' room my heart skipped a beat.

_Oh God, Chris._

As quickly and soundless as possible I made my way to his room, opening the door in a way that didn't make any creaking noise. The sound of my breathing sounded so loud I was afraid I'd give myself away by it. But then I noticed the sound came from the bed. From Chris himself. Walking over, putting the statue on his nightstand, I sat down next to his sleeping form. His head was trashing from side to side, hands clenching in the blankets as if he was grabbing onto something very tightly. As careful and tender as I could I put my hands on his shoulder, calling him softly by his name.

"Chris," I said and shook him a little.

He didn't respond in any way.

"Chris, come on, wake up," I said, but still didn't dare to speak loudly, afraid to scare him.

Bending forward I raised one hand from his shoulder to his cheek, brushing it softly with my thumb.

"It's just a bad dream Chris, you've gotta wake up honey. Come on. I'm here, nothing's gonna happen. It's just a nightmare," I muttered directly next to his ear, feeling how his body suddenly stilled underneath me, but not in a tense way.

His head slumped to the side, eyes fluttering softly.

"Dare?" he asked in a gruff voice that made the hairs on my arms stand up.

"I'm here. You had a bad dream… I woke up from the sounds," I said softly, not moving my hands one inch, unconsciously enjoying the way he felt in my hands too much.

He groaned softly, making it very hard for me to ignore the reactions he triggered in me.

"M'sorry," he murmured softly and let his face lean into my hand.

"It's okay," I said with a smile, letting my hand stroke up and down his arm. "I'll let you go back to sleep now," I said and made way to leave his room.

his hand shoot out, grabbing my wrist and holding me against the mattress effectively.

"Don't leave," Chris said and crooked one eye open, looking at me with amazing eyes that even glittered in the dark.

"It's okay, you need your rest and I'm sure I'll fall asleep as well in my bed."

His grip only tightened on me.

"Stay."

One simple word that brought so many emotions in me.

"But-" I started, but Chris was having none of it.

"Please?" he asked me, eyes now fully open and his other hand making his way to my other hand.

I should have said no. I should have denied this … temptation. It was way too dangerous. It brought the feeling that I was trying to resist to the surface, But those eyes. Fuck, I couldn't deny them anything. Ignoring my inner struggle I let out a sigh.

"Alright then," I said and walked to the other side of the bed. "Move over," I said softly and put my hand on his waist.

Chris did so and opened the blankets at my side at the same time, making room for me. Shivering a bit at the cold I quickly snuggled in, putting the blankets bank on top of us to hold the warmth underneath them.

"I don't bite," I hear a soft voice say that sounded more asleep then awake.

I hoped he was already asleep because I knew my body wouldn't be able to handle the warmth and the half nakedness of Chris Colfer pressed to me in a very intimate way.

"You're not getting any warmer lying there Dare, come on," he now said, sounding much more awake than two seconds ago.

Before I knew it he had his arms around me, spooning me and letting his legs tangle with mine, making me feel warm in places I shouldn't feel warm right now.

"God you're freezing!" Chris said with a soft chuckle and put his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry," I said in a strained voice, hoping my anxiousness wouldn't be noticed by him.

"Not your fault. I woke you up. Come on, we need the rest," Chris said and smiled against my neck, making a shiver go down my spine. "Are you okay with this?" he asked, pulling me a bit tighter.

"Hmhm," I said and closed my eyes, trying to get my breathing under control.

"You better; it's a privilege to be in my bed you know. I don't share," he said teasing, and closed his eyes, I felt his eyelashes flutter against my neck and my heart jumped again.

"Is that so?" I asked and felt how my body finally was starting to relax in the close comfort of Chris.

"Hmhm," Chris said and he already sounded half asleep again.

Smiling against my will I put my hand on top of his. He didn't even react. Entangling our fingers I felt the tiredness washing over me.

"Sleep tight Chris," I muttered already half asleep myself.

"Night." he spoke against my skin, making me feel warm and content in a way I hadn't felt in ages. Hell, in a way I've never felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6:

When I woke up the next morning it was to Chris' nose buried in my neck. I smiled to myself and pulled him closer not wanting to move. We lay there together wrapped around each other for a long time. The thing that finally got me to budge was a scratching at the door. I sighed and got up to let Halo in. I opened the door and there she sat looking up at me expectantly.

"What is it Halo? What's the matter?"

She yipped at me quietly and started wiggling as she was sitting there. I raised my eyebrows quickly and Halo and I raced to the door. I grabbed her leash off the hook and clipped it onto her collar. We bounded down the stairs side by side and barely made it out the front door before Halo started to pee. I leaned against the side of the complex and sighed in relief.

"Well you look relived." A female voice said from the other side of the stairs making me jump. I looked up to see the woman from the pet boutique.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I am. She actually came and woke me up thank goodness. That little one runs so fast. I'm sorry your name seems so to have slipped my mind."

"It's Emilia."

"Hi Emilia, I'm Darren."

"Darren? Like Darren Criss?"

I blushed slightly and nodded at her, "Yeah that's me. Let me guess you are a huge fan?"

"Well not exactly, my little sister; however, is. I live a couple of buildings down."

"Oh that's nice, is there something that you needed? Or did you just run into me and the little one on accident."

"Actually yeah, you left your card at the store last night. I thought that I would bring it by your place."

I looked at her with a confused look. "Your address is on the receipt. I'm not a stalker I promise."

I laughed and nodded, taking the card that she held out. She smiled at me and turned to walk away, and I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Emilia, I was wondering do you know if there is an animal shelter around here?"

"Uhh, yeah there is one about 20 minutes away from here why?"

"I wanted to see something. Thanks sweetie."

"No problem Darren. See you around." she turned around and walked toward the pet store.

I smiled to myself and jumped when I felt Halo nudge my leg. I turned my smile toward her, scooping her up i walked back up to the apartment that I shared with Chris. I walked slowly back into the door and heard Chris shuffling around in the kitchen, more than likely making coffee. Halo raced ahead of me into the kitchen and slid around the corner barely avoiding the wall. I let out a bark of laughter and Chris turned around to smile at me. He turned back to the counter and I had to resist the urge to walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss the back of his neck.

"Good morning Chris. How did you sleep?"

"I slept amazing Dare. Thanks for letting me cuddle with you last night. I don't even remember my dream I just know it was bad, but thank you."

I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It was no problem. I know how I get when I have a bad dream."

Chris hummed contentedly and rubbed his nose into my shoulder. I pulled back shakily and looked down at him rested my lips on the top of his head. We stood like that until I heard someone knock on the door. I pulled back with a sigh and went to see who was at the door. I opened the door and the smile fall from my face. James was standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh, hi." I said icily and turned to call for Chris only to see him standing right behind me. I looked at him and then walked away from the door to go into my bedroom and get dressed for the day. When I came out Chris and James were standing in the kitchen, our kitchen.

"Hey Chris, I'm going out for a little bit there is something that I want to do and then I wanted to meet up with Joey for lunch. I'll see you later kay."

James turned around and glared at me.

"Yeah alright Dare. I'll see you later; you'll be home for dinner right?"

"Of course, Bye, James." I said and departed not seeing Chris' eyes tear up behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Crossing the street I tried to ignore the feelings that were running through me. Why was James suddenly here all the time? Didn't he have a place on his own? And next to that, I really didn't see Chris as the type of guy who wanted to spend every free minute of his life with his boyfriend. He was always just so busy! Truth be told I was kind of scared he'd forget about me if he was around James all the time. A shiver made its way through my body. What if I actually told Chris first before he told me about James? Would things have been different? Thinking back of the way Chris looked when he told me I shook my head. Probably not, James was a prominent part of Chris' life now. There was nothing I could do about it, even though it tore at my insides.

—

"Good morning sir, can I help you?" A young girl with shining dark curls, beautiful green eyes and a friendly smile had walked over to me, I grinned up at her.

"Yes please! I'm actually looking for a dog. I got a puppy the other day and can't help but to think she needs a buddy. The world's a better place with friends in it, right?"

I asked and couldn't help the excitement that sounded through my words. The girl grinned right back at me and I couldn't help but notice she was a very attractive and likable person already.

"Can't argue with that! So what are you looking for? Big? Small? Breed? Mutt? Young? Old? No idea?"

The way she was almost bouncing up and down made me even giddier.

"Eh I don't know! The one I have now is a girl, kind of a Labrador and she's adorable. I don't know. What goes well with sweet girl puppies?"

"Sweet old dogs. Or big fluffy kittens. Pick!" She said now and made me look at her in surprise.

A kitten. I could get Chris a kitten! Chris was a dog and cat person, I knew that. We already had the dog; maybe I actually should buy him a kitten.

"I pick the fluffy kitten," I said and walked behind the now rambling girl who was gonna make Chris a very happy man.

—

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled loudly and dropped my keys in the tray where our keys always lay.

I didn't hear a sound, which was perfect. It would give me time to set everything up. I bought a lot of stuff, again, at the pet shop. Well, we did have a big apartment and enough money. So, why not, right?

Picking up the softly mewing kitten I dropped her onto my lap. Oh god, she was adorable. She had really long hair, which stood out in every way possible. Her eyes were a deep blue with little golden flecks in it. She was grey with little white paws and I already loved her with all my heart.

"Look at you, you're adorable!" I said and nuzzled her little nose. "Now the only thing we need to do is give you a name, because Chris is gonna get home very soon!"

Before I got the chance to think of a name I heard the door open and click shut. The sound of paws on the wooden floor and keys getting dropped in a bowl made me smile. Was it bad it felt good to be so domestic with Chris?

"Dare?" Chris voiced floated through the air, making me try to think of a name as quick as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8.

I sat with the little grey ball of fluff in my lap, hearing Chris come down the small hallway that lead to the living room. Chris turned the corner as I frantically tried to think of a name, when finally I decided that I couldn't think of a name Chris spoke.

"Hey Dare, I'm glad y … Darren, what is that?"

I smiled standing up and walking over to him with the kitten and holding her out to him.

"She is my gift to you for being such a good friend. For putting up with my craziness and my mood swings. For staying up with me all night to watch Harry Potter or Disney movies, even when we have a six o'clock call time the next morning. For supporting me when I went to Broadway, more so then even my parents. I'm so sorry for how I treated James and I promise I will do my best to make it up to you."

Chris looked at me with tears in his eyes. He took the kitten from my hands and looked her over with loving eyes. She looked back at him with her blue eyes and rubbed her tiny head against his thumb. After doing that she latched her tiny claws into his shirt and climbed up his arm to snuggle under his ear and then proceeding to flop down so that her front paws rested on his chest and her back paws hung down his back, her tail flicking happily. I watched her do this, smiling the whole time as Chris laughed.

"I guess this means she is mine doesn't it?' he said to me laughing, to the kitten he said.' Don't you worry my little parrot, I won't let you fall."

I looked at Chris, letting out a bark of laughter.

"I guess she just found her name."

Chris looked at me chuckling and then walked over pressing his lips softly to my forehead.

"Thank you for Parrot, Darren. I love her so much, I just know that that Halo and her will get along just fine."

He pulled away slowly, looking down at me. I looked back up at him my breath catching in my throat as he inched closer to me. We were interrupted as my white ball of fluff cam hurtling around the corner and down the hallway from my bedroom. She leapt into my arms and I caught her stumbling back from Chris.

"Well hello, Halo,' I said to my dog, cursing her timing, 'how are you?"

Chris smiled at us.

"Maybe she smelled her new sister?"

I smiled down at Halo realizing that she would never hurt Parrot.

"No, I know they will get along just fine, they can have time to get to know each other while we are having our welcome home night."

"Ahh this is true, all I know right now though is that I am fucking starving. So what shall we eat tonight?"

I smiled at Chris, he knew me so well.

"I was thinking Chinese and Aladdin?"

He smiled at me and turned walking toward the kitchen with Parrot asleep over his shoulder. I chuckled at the sight and a bright smile graced my faced as I realized that I just might have a chance to win him. I looked down at Halo, smiling still.

"Come on girl let's go outside I'm sure that you have to go potty seeing as I have been out all day."

She yipped her approval and we both went down stairs so she could do her business.

When we got back Chris and Parrot were sitting on the couch waiting for me and Halo to come and sit down so that we could start the movie and wait for our food. I smiled and went to sit down next to Chris, the four of us cuddled together like the small family that we appeared to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Look at us, we're like an old married couple," I laughed.

"Why's that?" Chris asked with a chuckle, snuggling a little closer.

"We have the house, the family dinner, the pets, the most awesome hugs."

Chris didn't really laugh, he actually looked kind of sad.

"James thinks I'm cheating on him with you."

The statement hung heavy in the air. How the hell was I supposed to react? It wasn't true, but God I wanted Chris. So badly.

"Why the fuck does he thinks that?! Is he nuts?" I asked and okay, maybe I overdid it a little.

Chris just shook his head, not meeting my eyes.

"Because we're cuddly and… and because I bought you Halo. He thinks I have a domestic wish and just because he doesn't want that yet, I'll just start it with you."

I frowned at that. That didn't even make sense. But most of all it was stupid, Chris wasn't like that.

"Why doesn't he want that yet? Do you want that?"

Chris sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind, can we just. Watch the movie?" Chris asked desperation in his voice.

I laid my hand on his knee.

"Chris, I'm serious. I know I'm not the best friend at times, but this is something serious and important for you. So why does he think that you want that?" I asked him, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Stop it, you're great. He's. He's right. I do want that," Chris admitted and blushed slightly.

"The domestic life?" I asked him and tried to sound reassuring, not judging.

"Is it so wrong to wish for a home filled with love and trust? I just want to be able to come home and find my guy at home, cooking dinner or cuddling with our pets and I just. I get why he doesn't want it. He's probably just too busy or something, but that doesn't mean I'm fucking you behind his back! Why doesn't he get that?! I would never do such a thing!" he said, sounding really upset and hurt.

I turned more towards him and grabbed his hand in mine.

"It's not. It's really not. Everyone wants that, sooner or later. And you have some things of it, right? You have the house and the pets. If James really thinks that of you, he's stupid. You'd never do such a thing. You're way too honest and lovable to do something like that."

Chris pulled his arms around me and put his head in the crook of my neck.

"He's an idiot Chris, even though you love him," I said and rubbed his back gently, holding him close.

"I-I don't love him," Chris uttered softly, eyes widening. "I mean. I mean not yet. I like him. It's just not love yet I guess."

For a short moment I didn't know what to say. Did that mean… I still had a chance?

"What do you like about him?" I asked him, still stroking his back in a comforting manner.

I could feel his breath puffing against my neck and tried to suppress the shiver that ran through me.

"He's… sweet. And handsome. He's got a good job and isn't star struck with me. It feels… safe I guess."

Maybe I was judging this too hard, because I wanted Chris for myself, but that didn't sound like a good solid base for a relationship.

"What is your most favorite thing about him?" I asked him, trying to make him aware of what was going on between him and James.

Chris was silent for a while, fidgeting against me.

"I don't know," he finally said.

Alright, that took me of guard.

"Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

Chris groaned against my neck and sounded like he was in physical pain.

"I just need to get to know him better. Things were going really well, but then you came back and he started to act all weird."

"It must be my 'what's-not-to-love' attitude. It's rather intimidating," I said, grinning slightly.

Chris laughed against my neck.

"It is," he agreed and pulled back, smiling happily at me.

"And for the record, I like being domestic with you," he now said and started petting Parrot with his hand.

"Good, me too," I said honestly and smiled.

The movie played in front of us, but neither of us was actually watching.

"What is your favorite thing about me?" Chris asked me, sounding curious.

Without having to think one moment about that, I answered him.

"Your eyes."

Said eyes widened and looked at me with surprise.

"My eyes?" he asked when a slight blush reached his cheeks, making him look even more attractive.

I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Yeah, your eyes. They're like ten different colors and they always keep changing. I can know exactly what mood you're in just looking at them, and my favorite thing of you next to your eyes is your love for people. Like your sister, or Ashley, or Amber," i said. "You'd do anything for them. It's noticeable in everything you do and say and I just, I love that about you."

Chris raised his head from neck and looked at me his eyes searching my face.

"Love?"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, love. I love that about you, the fact that I can look into your eyes, and know exactly what you are feeling. It blows my mind."

Chris looked at me and then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine gently. I inhaled sharply and my eyes widened as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

I shook my head and pulled him back towards me capturing his mouth with mine gently. I felt his eyelashes flutter against my cheek as I pulled back, searching his face.

He looked at me his eyes sparkling.

"Darren? What?"

I shook my head and pushed myself up off the couch, and walked into the kitchen shaking my head. Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him, he wasn't mine to have.

"Darren?"

I heard his voice behind me and I turned to look at him tears in my eyes.

"Chris, I, I'm sorry, it's just.' I took a deep breath a single tear sliding down my cheek, 'I love you and I hate the fact that James has you. All I want is you."

Chris just looked at me his arms crossed in front of his stomach, tears rolling down his face. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms snuggly around his waist. He in turn buried his face in my neck.

"Darren, I … I felt something when you kissed me. Something I have never felt with James, or anyone for that matter. I felt a rush of warmth, I know that sounds odd, but I liked it. Do it again Darren. Please. Kiss me."

I looked at him and pulled him closer, I pressed my lips to his and I felt him pull me closer as he deepened the kiss. I felt his teeth pull slightly across my lower lip. I pulled back as my breath hitched.

"Darren, I love you. I mean it, my heart races whenever I see you walk into the room. When I picked you up from the airport the minute I saw you my heart jumped about a foot up my throat. Things haven't felt right with James. If I'm being honest they never have. I just don't care about him the way I care about you."

I looked at Chris as a loving smile spread across my face. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and closed my eyes as tears flowed from my face.

"Chris, I can't believe that this is happening. I have dreamed that this would happened but it never has, and now."

Chris pulled back and looked at me.

"I have to end it with James and then we can be together. I promise Dare. Just give me a day."

"Okay, I will give you that, but please just give me one thing tonight."

"What is it Dare?"

"Sleep with me."

"But Dare I'm still with …"

"That isn't what I meant, sleep next to me, be with me, not just because you had a bad dream but because we love each other."

Chris nodded his head, tears rolling down his face.

"Okay."

"Okay." I laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll meet you in there." Chris said lightly, going to the couch and picking up Parrot and resting her over his shoulder.

I stood there smiling for a minute. I picked up the food trash from the living room turning off the TV as I went cleaning up a bit; I could finish in the morning. I snapped my fingers and Halo hopped off the couch following me, I stopped short as I passed my room. I saw Chris curled up under the sheets waiting for me Parrot at the foot of the bed. I smiled scooping Halo up and dropping her on the bed. She walked over to Parrot and curled up around her protectively. Parrot mewed lightly and lifted her head resting it on top of Halo's belly. I smiled at them and walked over to the bed sliding my clothes off and reaching for my pj pants and sliding them on. I slid under the covers and pulled Chris to me tightly. He nuzzled up into my neck and we fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

When I woke the following morning it was to a blaring noise coming from my phone, a phone call, it was Ryan. I answered it sleepily.

"Hullo?"

"Darren hello, good to see that you are back, I tried calling Chris and he didn't answer. I have some good news; the two of you don't have to come in until tomorrow. We had a scheduling change."

"Oh, awesome,' I said nodding even though Ryan couldn't see me, 'see you tomorrow then. "

"Yes tomorrow, have a good day Darren."

"Will do. Bye."

I hung up the phone with a sigh; this made things a whole lot easier. I squeezed Chris to me tighter pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"Chris, wake up. There is something that I should tell you."

Chris hummed softly, "And that would be?"

I smiled into his shoulder, "Ryan called, and we don't have to be on set until tomorrow."

I felt him snuggle down farther into the bed, "Good that means that I can sleep for another hour before the sun comes up and we are morally obligated to be up?"

"Mhmm." I grinned closing my eyes to go back to sleep when I felt a gentle pawing at my feet. I looked blearily down at the end of the bed to see Halo looking at me expectantly.

"Alright come on girl, first one to the door wins." I sighed pressing another kiss to Chris' shoulder and pulled myself out of the bed.

We raced down the hallway and slid to a stop on front of the door, her sitting expectantly and me laughing. I pulled her leash off the wall and clipped it on her collar, the two of us walked downstairs. She did her business quickly and we went back upstairs to see Parrot looking up at me head slightly cocked. Sighing I walked them both into the kitchen and feed them. That being done I sat down at the table for a moment. I really liked this; it felt normal to be domestic, having a normal morning routine. I pushed myself up from the table and went back to my room. I leaned against the doorframe smiling at the slowly rising form on the bed, this man was going to make everything that much better. Walking over to the bed I slid back behind him and pressed my lips to a spot just below Chris' ear. To my surprise I heard him gasp and arch his back slightly.

"You should still be asleep Chris." I said roughly.

"Can't. Anxious about breaking things off with James. He doesn't have the smoothest of tempers."

I frowned against his neck. He sighed and turned toward me, his eyes slightly panicked. I pulling him close pressing a kiss to his nose.

"I can go with you if it will make it easier." I offered.

"No,' he said quietly, 'this is something that I have to do alone."

I nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, he sighed deepening the kiss, biting lightly at my lower lip. I inhaled sharply and rolled us over so that I straddled his hips. I pulled back, looking down at his watching his chest rise and fall. This had to wait; they could not do this yet. I took a deep breath and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"Come on. Let's get up, ill cook you breakfast."

He smiled and sat up underneath me capturing my lips in a slow kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck, Our lips moving together as if we did this everyday. I pulled away pressing our foreheads together, my hands on his hips.

"If we don't get out of bed now I don't know if I will be able to let you leave."

He chuckled softly and slid out of the bed. I smiled and followed him pulling on jeans and a black t-shirt and stretched. Smiling upon hearing the shower turn on I walked to the kitchen to start cooking.

The smell of bacon was wafting through the apartment when Chris finally walked into the kitchen, fully dressed. I turned to take in his appearance; hair slightly gelled up into place. He was wearing loose fitting black jeans and a button down blue shirt. I smiled at him and turned back to the stove. I started when I felt his arms slip around my waist and I leaned back into him sighing.

"Stop honey, you are killing me."

"I just can't resist, you smell so good."

I smiled and shook my head laughing.

"Breakfast will be done soon. We can't do anything until later. Go sit down, I will be there in a few minutes."

I felt him sigh and walk away. I finished cooking and plated up the meal. Turning I smiled and we sat down to eat together.

By the time 9 am rolled around we had eaten, cleaned up the kitchen, and taken Halo out a second time. We were cuddled on the couch when Chris' phone went off meaning that James had seen the text. Chris sighed and reached for his phone.

"Well,' I asked timidly, 'what did he say."

"He wants to meet up for lunch around 1." He said, his face completely blank.

I nodded seeing the anxiety in his face. I massaged his shoulder gently, my thumbs rubbing gentle circles.

"You can do this. I know you can. I am only a text away remember?"

He nodded and leaned back into me and we settled back into the couch to wait until 12:30 rolled around.

**AN: I am so sorry that this chapter took forever and a day to write. The person that I was writing with took a leave of absence and I have had no contact with her, so from here on out this story is all me my darlings. **

**For those who don't know I am on Tumblr my name on there is:**

**my-gorgeous-wolf-hides-beneath**

**Find me if you wish it. LEAVE ME REVIEWS, BE HONEST, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I LOVE YOU ALL … OH **

**p.s. there will be another chapter up shortly, my brain is in overdrive, I am going to do my best not to neglect this story for that long again, as well as the others, although some might be retired. **

**TTFN TATA FOR NOW**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

It was almost 4 pm now and I was beyond anxious, I had taken to pacing the apartment, this should not take that long. Halo could sense that I was upset and was lying in front of the door whining every now and then. It was another hour before I heard the keys in the lock and the door open slowly. I rushed to the door to see a sight that filled me with rage. Chris face was covered in blood and he would not look at me. I gently put a hand under his chin and lifted his face into the light.

"Honey, what happened?"

He didn't respond just looked at me with bright eyes. I shook my head emotions boiling to the top and pulled him into me gently. I felt everything release in him and the tears begin to flow. I walked over to the couch slowly, pulling him with me. I sat down and he curled up into me silent sobs racking his body. I held him until the sobs stopped.

"Honey, talk to me please, what happened?"

He took a shaky breath and swallowed before beginning, talking into my chest."

"He was not too pleased to hear about this. At first he was really calm and everything, seemed like he was accepting it. When I told him about you, he … he just snapped. Started yelling called me a whore and said that he knew it all along."

My heart was pounding in my chest, how could someone do this to him. I stood, carrying him with me into the bathroom not saying anything. I set him down on the toilet and grabbed a washcloth off the counter. Getting it wet I turned back to Chris. He had stopped crying now and was breathing heavily, his head in his hands.

"Chris.' I said softly kneeling in front of him and making him look at me. 'You did nothing wrong. You know that right?"

Chris nodded softly tears shining at the corners of his eyes again. I began to gently clean his face to see what the damage was. I hissed in sympathy as the blood was cleared away and the true injuries were brought to light. There was a split in his hairline that had been the cause of most of the blood. A light bruise was forming on his right cheek that was almost certainly going to be darker in the morning. The only other injury was his split lip. The right side of his face was not a pretty sight and there was no way that he would be able to do much of anything tomorrow.

"Does your head hurt?"

Chris nodded still not saying much of anything. I nodded and stood pulling him up with me and into a hug.

"Let's get you into the bath yeah? It will help that headache and get rid of some of the ache tomorrow okay?"

He nodded but still didn't move. I realized that I would have to help him; he was still too much in shock. I gently began to unbutton his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders letting it hit the ground, he would skin me for it later but that didn't matter now. He shuddered as my fingers grasped the hem of his undershirt and I looked up at him. Pain filled his eyes, there was more to the story that I had not heard. Reining in my rage I gently pulled the undershirt over his head and a growl escaped my lips as I saw the massive bruise spreading over his entire abdomen. I looked up at him my palm pressed gently over the bruise.

"Chris was happened, this is more then him snapping. Tell me what happened." My voice was icy.

He took a shaky breath before looking at me finally.

"He … he was yelling and calling me horrible names so I got up and tried to walk out of the restaurant. He followed me. I tried to get away, I cut through an alley and he cut me off before I could get cleanly out of there. He hit me the first time and I got dizzy, I think that is when my head got cut. After that I don't remember much, all I remember is something hitting me in the stomach again and again. I think I passed out at one point because when I came to, I was covered in my own blood and he was gone."

He fell silent shaking slightly, tears beginning to fall again. I lost control at that point and hugged him tightly pressing my lips to his good temple and cradling his head. We both sank to the bathroom floor, Chris almost in my lap.

"It's okay now, I have you." I whispered over and over until the wave of tears stopped. Finally, with nothing but heavy breathing left he pushed back a little and looked at me.

"Come on,' I said, 'let's get you in the bath and then we can go to bed. Okay?"

Chris nodded, exhaustion showing in every movement. I helped him stand up, and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling off his shoes and then his pants, followed shortly by his underwear, handing him a towel I turned toward the tub and turned on the water, testing it to be sure that it was not too hot. Turning back to Chris I saw that he was curled into himself. I turned and knelt in front of him.

"Come on honey, up you get." I lifted him bodily off the floor and placed him gently into the water, he hissed as his bruises hit the water. Unable to watch him in pain I turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Dare. Don't leave me."

I stopped in my tracks, he needed me and I wanted to walk away, taking a deep breath I turned to face him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and I walked back over to the tub sitting next to it and entwining our hands together. Rubbing my thumb over his knuckles I felt a little more of the tension ebb out of his body. We sat together in the bathroom for over an hour, letting him soak in both the heat from the water and the comfort between the two of us. He was almost asleep when I had to move. The minute I moved he jumped awake and panic shone out of his eyes.

"It's okay, you are okay. We just have to get you to the bed, come on."

He nodded and pushed himself up into a standing position. I reached for his hips to steady him as he stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around his waist I walked him into the bathroom and to his bed.

"Wait here."

I moved quickly over to his dresser and pulled out pajama pants and underwear, walking back to Chris. Dressing him he slid him into the bed, I stood for a moment before sliding off my jeans and pulling my shirt over my head. I slid into the bed behind Chris and he turned tucking himself into my stomach; I in turn wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his forehead. No one would ever hurt him like this again, I wouldn't let it happen. We fell asleep that night with him wrapped into me and my arms around him protecting him for the whole world

**AN: WELL here is the second chapter of the day, as promised. I am sorry for any pain that I might have caused, I will keep updating this story until it is finished, I think that will be approximately 5 more chapters. I can't promise daily updates but I cant promise that it will not be months between updates. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH **

**For those who don't know I am on Tumblr my name on there is:**

**my-gorgeous-wolf-hides-beneath**

**Find me if you wish it. LEAVE ME REVIEWS, BE HONEST, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I LOVE YOU ALL … OH **

**TTFN TATA FOR NOW**


End file.
